


Bang

by Goosestep



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosestep/pseuds/Goosestep
Summary: 简介：Keenser仰慕着他的工作伙伴。





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744301) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



Bang（Keenser/Stonn）

简介：Keenser仰慕着他的工作伙伴。

登陆假期，Keenser想到，应该和休假是一回事。但很明显，他的通用翻译器需要一些调整。

因为其余船员都去瓦肯的大城市旅游了，Kirk舰长和Spock指挥官去拜访Sarek大使的家，Uhura中尉乘着甲等穿梭舰去了地球大使馆......而Montgomery和Keenser却在烈日炎炎下为一个外星造船厂做苦力。

Montgomery已经持续工作两个小时了。Keenser和Montgomery非常熟识，所以他知道他对机械的热爱超越了宇宙中的任何其他东西——但他是个人类，他皮肤泛红并且还大汗淋漓的样子让Keenser感到忧心忡忡。现在，Montgomery正在用工棚后面用一个小巧的工具修补着什么东西，全身心扑在最后一点没有离开瓦肯星表面的高科技上面。因为瓦肯科技异常发达，所以Montgomery大概是特意要求他们来到这里。

Keenser更加坚硬的皮肤可以保护他免受强烈光照的伤害，但是他仍然不会介意呆Voroth海边的休息室里或者清凉的旅馆房间中。他问道：“你修理好那个反重力手柄了吗？”Keenser从他的焦虑中抽身而出，将工具递给他旁边的人——他的新工作伙伴——谨慎地拿住了工具。

Stonn不是Montgomery Scott，但是他仍然很有技巧。他看起来对星舰工程很是娴熟，在他们的努力下，这艘穿梭舰最多两小时内就能起飞。Stonn比Montgomery更有效率，而且还没那么多热情的评论，尽管他的修理方法在工程方面略显常规，但是他的外貌和身体语言以及好闻的味道对Keenser这样仍然在适应人类的罗兰星人来说是完全陌生的。

他以前当然见过瓦肯人。星舰上有几个，最突出的是Spock指挥官，但是他们都不像Stonn。他们总是穿着那些臃肿的制服，手臂僵硬还老是愁眉苦脸。  
......Stonn穿着一件深色的紧身连体衣，完美的包裹着他的精瘦的高挑身材，并且着重显示出了所有的优点。阳光洒落在他身上，在他圆润流畅的身形上反射着光芒：他脊椎的天然弧形，他绷紧的胸肌，他臀部的曲线。当他弯腰将自己探入打开的金属板时，那层薄薄的布料被拉伸地更紧了，他几乎等同于是在光天化日之下一丝不挂。Keenser隐约地想知道他在黑暗中只穿着内衣是什么样子，然后他把他目光移向别处。

Stonn的手的动作流畅优美。难以置信的有技巧，精准，优雅和稳定。他的手指和电线交缠，跳着充满肉欲的舞蹈，这简直让Keenser欲罢不能——Stonn的手指苗条修长，灵巧敏捷，可以让任何机械围着他的小指头转，当它们在其他东西上的时候是什么样的？Stonn抚过一条电线去寻找它的末端的方式实在过于性感，以至于Keenser难以自制地从喉咙里发出了一声沙哑的咆哮。

Stonn敏锐地看向他，眼神明亮，表情平淡而富有智慧，没有皱眉，仿佛永恒。Keenser已经神游天外了。他的思绪螺旋向下落进一个梦里，修好这艘穿梭舰然后把Stonn扔进去，撕掉他的衣服然后开始罗兰人版的pon farr放纵。Keenser知道什么时候其他种族会经历发热，他可以通过他们的外表判断出来。他看着Stonn，知道他一年半之后才会进入发热期，但是Keenser可以在接下来的几分钟之内就开始发热，或者至少是在他的梦里。Stonn会理解的，当然，而且他会沉迷于此，因为Keenser很乐意在一年半后返回，并且看着一个异域风情的瓦肯美人在金属地板上伸展自己，双腿大张，脸颊潮热，嘴唇湿润恳求。现在，在他自己的发热期中，Keenser会爬到那个美丽的野兽般的男人身上，在他的皮肤上留下小而激烈的咬痕，用自己的粗短的手指像手铐一样地铐住Stonn纤细的腰。他将Stonn的手领向他的阴茎，将温暖的手掌压向他跳动着的勃起，让Stonn罪恶的手指包裹住他的阴茎，接着强迫他们上下撸动，Stonn很聪明，在Keenser的手离开后，他会知道该怎么做。他用自己杰出的天赋取悦着Keenser，而Keenser将不会再碰到这样天赋出众的人。他操着Stonn完美的手，咕哝，呻吟，戳刺着他的阴茎——坚硬的身体进入Stonn柔软，美丽的轮廓——

“我是否使你感到不快？”Stonn平静地问道，Keenser小圆珠般亮晶晶的眼睛快速地从它们游移的地方回过神来。

他歪着头表示他的迷惑。不到必要时他不会说话，因为罗兰人的语言在翻译器的数据库里还不够完善，他发现有时他并不能正确的解释他的意图。

Stonn从金属板的开口中撤出，用一只手抚平他已经非常完美的刘海，现在完美的有些下流。他的尖耳朵是另一项可以将他和人类区分开来的元素，尽管有人告诉过Keenser他们的眉毛和皮肤颜色也不一样，但是Keenser并不明白“颜色”是什么，而且他看不出眉毛有什么区别，大多数时候对他来说它们看上去都差不多。然而Stonn身上有一些东西，像一块明亮华丽的二锂晶体一样在他身上闪耀着。

Stonn解释道：“你在对我咆哮。我并非完全精通你的种族的语言含义，对许多种族来说，这样的声音标志着某种形式的不悦。”

Keenser的眼睛眨动着。他不太确定如何在不失礼的情况下向Stonn解的释他只是在幻想着某种充斥着大量冷酷的性交的古代交配仪式。过了一会儿，Keenser咕哝道：“你使我愉悦。”然后他幻想着那是一道命令——一个跪下的厉声命令，赤裸着的Stonn渴望爬到他的主人身上，然后为Keenser粗大的阴茎手淫。接着他射到了Stonn漂亮的脸上，用自己大量的精液包裹住这个瓦肯人——

“很好。我发现你的工作值得赞赏。”Stonn转回到他的工作，并将他的身体重新探入进金属板的开口，直到肩膀，就好像交换以及随之而来的赞美从未发生过。

Keenser应该回到他自己的金属板上。

相反，他盯着Stonn倾斜的后背，想知道他是否能受的住罗兰人的充斥着大量束缚，Keenser阴茎的冲击以及长达数日的持续性交的交配仪式。瓦肯人应该很结实耐用。Stonn看上去是一个健康的年轻男性。他大概可以幸存下来。

他的臀部在他工作时摇晃的方式告诉Keenser他也许会喜欢这样的。Keenser弯下腰进入到他的金属板后面摆好动作，好在Stonn回头看的时候看起来像是在工作的样子，然后他将剩余的时间都用来对着自己的视觉糖果暗送秋波。

End


End file.
